Chains and Links
by Koko Hana
Summary: Past: Demyx dreams of his world before he became a Nobody, & slowly realizes who he was. Present: Sora & crew are summoned by King Mickey & discover that there is still more to be done when Yen Sid's world begins to fall apart. Deep Past: Dyme. Shonenai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to either Disney or Square-Enix.

This fiction is rated T and may move up to M depending on the intensity of the pairings.

Warnings: Eventual shonen-ai and some adult language.

This is going to be a short fic, perhaps about four to five chapters long. I'm not going to "conclude" it, since this is just a bit of speculation on my part on the Nobodies and Kingdom Hearts 3. I hope you guys enjoy.

----The Past

"Do any of you guys remember?"

"Remember what Number IX? What we ate last night? Or is this one of your philosophizing bullshit again?" patronized Xaldin.

Demyx pouted and crossed his arms. "Hey I was just asking. I mean most of you sorta kinda remember your life before being a Nobody, right?"

"Give it a break, or go bother Xigbar," replied Number III reaching for his lance to throw at the younger member.

"I'm going! I'm going!" shutting the door just in time before the spear hit the metal.

It was the same kind of dream in the same world every night, or at least Demyx thought it was. Each dream had a different landscape with inhabitants ranging from human to animal to something mythical. One night he'd dream about alligators dancing with hippos in ballerina tutus, the next it would be about flamingos playing with yoyos. Sometimes the dreams would be less comical, and more relaxing with images of large whales sailing through what appeared to be, sky, and tiny goldfishes swimming as if to excite or lure anyone by its beauty. He even envisioned a land full of flowers dancing steps from strange worlds, while the seasons where controlled by small delicate fairies whose touch could turn green leaves into autumn tones or freeze an entire lake.

Although not all the dreams were pleasant.

Some nights Demyx would wake up frightened; the visions seemed like nightmares. Several times his body would manifest into a world full of giant lizards, many herbivorous, few carnivorous. But the carnivores were usually bigger and scarier than the rest of the reptiles, killing mercilessly at whatever prey got into their clutches. Another dream was about a beautiful spirit that would bring life into a forest. Demyx hated that dream most of all because of the seemingly happiness fades when a firebird awakens and destroys everything, and even the spirit, to his belief. Yet that wasn't the scariest of his nightmares. The worst one involved an ancient town during the darkest hour of night. The Nobody could never see the ending of that dream because the fear would wake him up immediately, but all he knew was that it involved a massive demon in a mountain that conjured the dead and created an orgy full of malice and sin.

Yet every single dream had one thing in common: music.

Xigbar had once told him it was probably because of his obsession with music that he saw these things in his sleep. Vexen had concluded that they were merely memories of his past displaying in his slumber. The whole Organization knew that Demyx was a little different than the rest of them. For one, the musician was very immature and not a very good fighter. Secondly, he could not remember a great majority of his past, unlike the rest of the Organization. But the case of the memory was not only inflicted upon him. Number XIII, Roxas, had no memory of his Other's life. Axel, although extremely sure of himself, sometimes says to have bits of amnesia about his Other's life and significance. The same went with the rest of the members that were not the original founders.

As he walked down the long corridors, Demyx finally mustered up the courage to tell Xigbar a little about the dream he had last night. He wasn't afraid of the Freeshooter or anything like that; however, he had this feeling that all he did was bother his superior. Nevertheless, this dream was much different from the ones he had before, and the Melodious Nocturne was aching to tell someone about it, even if it meant having a bullet through his head.

'_Not that Xigbar would do something like that_,' thought Demyx as he reached Number II's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in- oh hey kid."

"Um Xigbar?"

Xigbar put down the book he was reading. "Another one of those dreams? If it's a repeat, I'm not even going to bother listening."

"Okay, well what about-"

"The answer is no. Nobodies don't have hearts so we can't feel. We're just imitatin' what we remember."

"Well I don't remembermost of my past, so there! Nyah!" Demyx childishly stuck out his tongue at Xigbar. "I just wanted to tell you about this new dream I had."

"Then shoot."

"What's Transverse Town?"

Xigbar looked at Demyx incredulously. "Where'd you hear it from?"

"This old guy with a pointy hat and blue robes." The younger scratched his head. "He said something about too many Heartless and that something had to be done to get rid of it or else the world would be destroyed."

"Err what world would that be?"

----The Present

"Fantasia."

"What's Fantasia, your majesty?" asked Sora.

"It's another world just like Agrabah and Halloween Town," replied King Mickey. "I was in Fantasia many years ago when I was Yen Sid's apprentice. You see, Yen Sid used to live in Fantasia before he moved to the outskirts of Twilight Town, but my sources indicate that he went back."

"Sources? Why do you need us?" asked Riku.

"It's hard to say Riku. I don't know if I really should be asking any of you for this. However, in this time of peace there has been suspicions arising in Fantasia. I have reasons to believe that there is something involving the Heartless in that world."

"Your majesty," said Donald. "Where did you get this information from?"

"From his majesty, King Mickey's secret police," replied a man walking towards them along with two other people.

The three people wore black suits and ties. The man that spoke had long black hair and a bindi in the middle of his forehead. To his right was a very tall bald man with dark skin and sunglasses. To his left, a short blonde haired woman with light brown eyes.

"Why didn't we know about the secret police?" said Donald with a disapproving scowl.

The longhaired man smirked almost sadistically. "Then it wouldn't be a secret."

"Why you-"

"I think the king has an explanation, Donald," Goofy said while holding Donald back.

"Tseng," answered King Mickey. "What news do you have?"

"He's awake."

---End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

-----The Past

'_Holy,'_ mused Demyx. _'I remember that word. It's not the same as saying holy as in sacrilegious, but Holy the spell.'_

The Nobody tossed to the left side of his bed. He had just woken up from a very pleasant nap, although the dream that had accompanied it wasn't the most enjoyable. Demyx did have to admit that the vision helped him remember a good deal of his past. There was nothing more satisfying than to see an image of your mother smiling or your father holding you protectively during the break of dawn. Yet the irony in all of that was that they were not Demyx's parents; they were his Somebody's parents. It made the musician sad.

Despite the condition of the Nobody, Demyx still felt that they were his parents. He was half of his Other, if not just a little bit more. Well maybe, he hoped, maybe he did have a heart. The feelings that he feels every day could not have been from memory alone. He saw Roxas express so many emotions towards Axel. That boy didn't have the luxury of remembering his Somebody's past, so there had to be something besides memories that made the higher Nobodies feel.

The Melodious Nocturne sighed and sat up, reaching for his sitar next to the nightstand. _'There has to be more than this. I just can't accept that we don't have hearts. And if we die? What then? Are I really doomed to go back to the darkness when I die? What about my Other? What's going to happen to him?' _He sighed again. _'Is Dyme even alive?'_

Slowly his fingers began to strum against his instrument's strings and got lost with the music and the memories.

----- The Deep Past

"Dyme you are one of the few people in this world that can use Holy. You are destined to become a Holy monk to preserve this beautiful land of Fantasia from the demon Chernabog." The elder man got strange looks from a young boy sitting in a desk. "I'm sure you are aware that your father is a Holy monk. He always takes you to Bald Mountain on the nights that the grand demon appears, doesn't he? Well if it were not for him and his fellow monks, our world would have been consumed in Chernabog's evil."

"But I don't want to be a Holy monk, Master Yen Sid. I don't want to fight," replied a ten-year old Demyx/Dyme.

"Oh but your principles are pacifist," answered the sorcerer.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that you embrace peace rather than violence, young man."

"Oh! Then I guess I will be a Holy monk!" Dyme chirped happily.

Yen Sid pat the blonde's hair with a grandfather-like affection. "However, a Holy monk accepts that there is a time to fight, and he or she will not hesitate to clash with the enemy."

"Oh…" Dyme sulked lower into his chair.

Yen Sid arched his left eyebrow curiously. "Don't you care about Fantasia?"

"Yes!" the boy replied with a deep passion. He noticed that his response was a little too bold to say in front of a respectable person like Yen Sid. "I mean, of course. I love Fantasia. I'd do anything to keep it safe."

Master Yen Sid looked at the boy seriously, and then chuckled. "Let's hope you're not just saying that, Dyme. When the time of need for your power comes, your true colors will show. And then we'll all know how much you care for Fantasia, but for now…" The magician closed his book and smiled at the boy, "It's teatime. Will you care to join me? I'm quite certain your mother will be with us."

Dyme nodded and followed the sorcerer to the parlor.

-----The Past

'_Chernabog…he left Fantasia many years ago. It was at the same time when the Heartless came and attacked us. Someone freed him, but I don't remember who. I wonder what he's doing now. Is he in an eviler place? Did his liberator give him a world to rule? Is there a chance that he returned?'_

Demyx sighed and put down his sitar. "It's all coming back to me. Slowly, but surely. Maybe I'll remember what happened to me and my family."

----The Present

"Tseng, tell me," replied the king. "Who woke up?"

The man cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back. "Chernabog, your majesty."

"Chernabog? But Donald, Goofy, and I defeated him a long time ago!"

"Yeah!" cried Donald.

"Unfortunately, defeat and destroy are two different things," answered Tseng. "Sora, when you and your friends defeated Chernabog in the End of the World, and restored peace after fighting Ansem, or should I say Xehanort's Heartless, the shattered worlds began to return to their original states."

"Fantasia was not one of those worlds," replied the bald man, Rude.

"Instead, Chernabog fled for his life, returned to Fantasia, and sealed himself in Bald Mountain so that he may fully recover from the injuries," said Elena, the blonde woman.

"So what's going to happen to Fantasia?" asked Sora.

"Now that Chernabog was awakened and gained his power back, he will release himself on Halloween night and do his usual routine. He has done this ritual for almost as long as Fantasia has existed," said Tseng.

"Except this time…" King Mickey spoke. "This time there are no more Holy monks to keep him back. The dawn's light can only keep him away for so long. If there is no additional intervention, Chernabog will come out every night and gain more and more power. Soon, the light will not hold him back, and the demon will take over Fantasia and turn it into a world of darkness."

"What happened to the Holy monks, your majesty?" asked Goofy, while scratching his head in bewilderment.

Mickey sighed deeply in sadness. "They were destroyed when Fantasia was attacked by Heartless."

"But how was Fantasia able to survive? And what about its keyhole?" asked Riku.

"Yo! Your majesty!" yelled a skinny man with red hair, wearing the same uniform as the other police.

"Reno? I thought you were watching over the duchess," said Tseng.

"I was, but Yen Sid, man. Well he told me that we'd all better get our asses to Fantasia right now."

"Wait, what's happening?" asked Kairi.

"It's falling apart, that's what!" replied Reno spastically. "The heart- shit I don't really know, but something's really wrong. And if we don't high tail it to Fantasia, hello Transverse Town!"

-----The Past

It was the most peculiar yet catchy song Demyx had ever heard.

The musician had finally decided to get out of his room to continue his dream contemplation outside the castle. As he was leaving the Hall of Empty Melodies, a loud and almost indistinct voice began to echo around the foyer. Demyx wasn't one to care for anyone's private conversations, but for some reason the gibberish was pleasing to his acute musician ears. The boy closed the doors and followed the voice while hiding around the pillars and shadows.

"_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi. La we mai iko papa he na lu_…"

Demyx wondered who could be talking such nonsense. Or was it even nonsense? Could this unknown member be speaking another language? He had to find out or die trying. (Even though that was exaggerating the situation.) The dark blonde closed his eyes and began to listen to the voice.

Was that…Xigbar?

"_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha. O ka moana hanupanupa._"

Demyx opened his eyes and took a closer look at the unknown singer.

"_Lalala i kala hanahana._"

It was Xigbar!

"_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one. Helehele mai kakou e_…"

The musician concluded that Xigbar wasn't a bad singer. The elder's voice was soft and not off key. He seemed happy as he sang this foreign and lighthearted song. This was something that Demyx had never seen in Number II. Normally Xigbar was rough and crude in the way he spoke and behaved, but for some reason this song brought out the more, dare he think it, the gentler side of the Freeshooter. Demyx had always respected Xigbar. He was his mentor and one of the very few members that actually interacted with him without being forced. But today, the Melodious Nocturne's esteem for his fellow Nobody increased.

If only the echo in the Hall of Empty Melodies wasn't so bad. Then Demyx would be able hear the lyrics more clearly.

"_Hawaiian roller coaster ride._"

----End of Chapter 2

I know what you're thinking: Why is Xigbar a surfer if he's not in the Japanese version! Well actually I got this idea while having a conversation on how well Xigbar and Stitch would get along with the gravity, hanging upside down, and gun thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts or Fantasia. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Thank you for the reviews. They make me happy. I'm glad you like that Xigbar is from Hawaii. Depending on how I feel about the ending to this, I'll have a connecting story with Xigbar or another Organization character.

-----The Deep Past

"Wake up, sweetheart," said a very gentle voice, accompanied by the sound of a violin. Every single chord was toned with complete flawlessness. Not a single note wavered. Without any notice or hesitation, the song began to change from a pleasant serenade to an upbeat bolero.

"Aww mommy I was sleeping!" cried out a sleeping, six-year old Dyme.

"It's time to get up, Dyme. Daddy's waiting for you at the table," laughed his mother. Sometimes Dyme wondered who was the child, him or his mother.

"Okay, okay…" he yawned and scratched his head. "Don't I get a hug?"

The woman stopped playing her instrument and placed it on a nearby chair before she hugged her son. "Of course you do, sweetheart," and planted a kiss on Dyme's left cheek and forehead.

For breakfast, Dyme had some blueberry waffles, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. His father, who was a very tall rugged man, sat to his left and ruffled his son's hair when he began to eat.

"Daddy, do I hafta go to Bald Mountain again?" asked Dyme, while cutting his waffle.

His father smiled. "Yes, but it won't be until Halloween."

"Why?"

"Because that's a night where both the dead and all things evil become active. Chernabog is exceptionally powerful on that night. As a Holy monk, I have to go and suppress his powers with a spell during the dawn."

"Why?"

"Because if the monks don't do it, Fantasia will be taken over by darkness."

"Why?"

"Because, Dyme, Chernabog is evil that way."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to eat your waffle, that's why." With that, his father reached over and forked a piece from his child's plate.

Dyme pouted. "Hey no fair!"

-----The Present

The secret police went into their own Gummi. The king went with them. Sora and his crew boarded their corresponding ship and headed towards Fantasia. From far away, the world looked like a menagerie of lands and colors all glued together as one. As strange as it appeared, everyone found it beautiful. Sora could almost swear that he heard music as he entered Fantasia's atmosphere.

"Wow," said Sora.

"I see that you brought them, Reno," replied Yen Sid.

The redhead nodded. "Is he awake yet?"

"No," answered the sorcerer. "The duchess is doing everything in her power to revive him."

"Wait, are you guys talkin' about Chernabog?" asked Goofy.

Yen Sid shook his head and began to walk toward a pavilion. "We're trying to awaken the last Holy monk. He's been in a catatonic state for almost four years."

"Master Yen Sid," said king Mickey. "What exactly happened to Dyme? Did you bring him back to Fantasia?"

"Yes. I had to, your majesty. My haven in Twilight Town was no longer safe when Maleficent made her appearance."

At the pavilion, the group noticed a transparent coffin was in its center. It was a lot like Snow White's casket, but upon further inspection, one would notice that instead of glass and gold, the tomb was made of a clear stone. Inside the coffin was a boy about three years older than Riku sleeping peacefully.

"This guy…" said Sora. "He looks so familiar."

"Yeah," added Donald. "Do you know who he is, your majesty?"

"His name is Dyme," replied a woman from behind a pillar. "And he is my son."

The woman had dark blonde hair and green eyes, and wore a blue royal gown. She was slightly taller than Riku, but her delicate frame made her appear shorter. There was a sad look in her eyes as she passed the coffin and approached the keyblade bearers. She curtsied in front of King Mickey and Yen Sid, and then bowed her head at the police and the crew.

"I am Duchess Viola, ruler of Fantasia."

"It's an honor," said Donald as he bowed along with Goofy.

"Hi. I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi," answered Sora with his usual cheerful disposition.

"Sora show some respect!" squawked the mage.

"There is no need for formalities," Viola replied. "Right now Fantasia is in great need."

"So what's the story behind your son? Or is there not enough time for that?" asked Riku nonchalantly.

The duchess smiled softly. "Almost four years ago, Fantasia was attacked by an army of Heartless. By this time, Chernabog had escaped Bald Mountain with the help of a powerful man. The only option we had was fight or give into the darkness. We chose the former."

Turning away, Viola began to walk towards the coffin and sighed. "Many of our people died; a certain species went extinct. Our Holy monks, the only people in these worlds who could conjure the spell Holy, fought until the bitter end. My husband was a Holy monk too…" She paused for a few seconds and placed her hand on the coffin near Dyme's head. "There were still too many Heartless to ward them away. Soon all the Holy monks were destroyed minus one: my son.

"Dyme hated fighting, but he knew that as a Holy monk he had to fight for the sake of protecting Fantasia." Viola paused again. "My boy isn't the bravest of people. Most of us thought he was going to abandon us. He was about fifteen when this happened, so it was only natural to believe that he was selfish enough to choose the coward's path. Even I believed he would run away…We were wrong, so very wrong."

"What did Dyme do?" asked Sora.

"He gave his heart to save Fantasia."

Riku had a very incredulous look in his face. "So just one heart saved Fantasia from becoming a piece of Transverse Town? What are you trying to say? That this guy is-"

"Young Dyme is a Prince of Heart," replied Yen Sid. "That one heart, given in the circumstance of sacrifice, was enough to save Fantasia from ruins. We greatly misjudged the boy."

"We all did," said Viola.

-----The Past

Ever since that rendezvous with Xigbar, Demyx couldn't get the song out of his head. Based on the tune that Number II used, the musician began to experiment with his sitar to find the right melody that would go well with the song. It wasn't easy, especially since Xigbar sang it in a room with a large echo. Demyx didn't like echoes since it distorted sound and changed words into something they really weren't. Another problem was that his full memory of the song began to fade as the days passed by. But he tried. Boy did he ever try.

"_A tiki tiki mai loki loki. Something something, lalala hanahana. Pina colada ka one. Something I forgot… Kawaii lobster toaster ride!_"

"You got some nerve!"

Demyx jumped. "Xig-Xigbar?" Xigbar didn't seem to be amused by the sour look on his face. Number IX suddenly felt stupid for practicing in the Proof of Existence, which was one of the most public areas in the castle.

"L-let me explain kay?" he stuttered. "A week ago, I-"

"First of all, I'm not going to hear your explanation," said the Freeshooter as he walked towards Demyx with his arms crossed. "Secondly, you totally shoulda used a damn ukulele, not a sitar. And last, and certainly not least, you got the lyrics all wrong! Kawaii? Where did you get that from? Kid, it's Hawaiian! Lobster toaster ride? What kind of drugs are ya takin'!"

Demyx was a loss for words, so instead he blinked.

Xigbar sighed, "It's Hawaiian roller coaster ride."

"Oh… I really couldn't hear what you said," Demyx replied nervously.

"I'm not gonna shoot you or anything. Just ask the next time you wanna know a song or something."

"Well can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Were you singing random words?"

"As if! It's totally another language. Don't be such a complete idiot either, Squirt."

Demyx frowned. "You don't have to be so mean about it, Xigbar."

"It's a Braig thing, kid. It's just something I remembered."

The musician's eyes brightened at the word 'Braig.' Whenever Xigbar mentioned his Other's name, it usually meant tangents. Tangents that lead to stories of his past, and Demyx really loved stories.

"Ooh where were you from to know about such a language?"

Number II scoffed, "Why would you even want to know?"

"Because I'm curious."

"It's all in the past. It won't change what we are, Demyx. A Nobody is a Nobody is a Nobody. Besides, it's nothing but memories anyway."

"I'll tell you where I'm from, if you tell me about yours. Please!"

"Pft, you don't even remember your damn past."

"Oh I do too," pouted the younger member.

"Tell me your Somebody's name, and I'll believe you."

"Dyme."

"Bah, that was too easy," he muttered while rolling his eye. He sat down next to Demyx and leaned against the steps. "Okay I'm from a world called Hawaii. I lived in a relatively secluded area in a town, but I had neighbors."

"Did they have kids?" asked Demyx in childish delight.

"Yeah, two girls: Nani and Lilo. They were good kids. Sometimes I watched over them when their parents asked me to, and sometimes they came over for a few minutes after school."

"Aww I didn't know you were so domestic," said Number IX with a devilish grin.

"I'm not domestic, Braig was, and don't you forget that."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Xigbar."

"Heh, at least they were easier to handle than you."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Xigbar chuckled, "What it means, squirt." Demyx pouted again. "It's your turn. Where were you from? You kinda just came here outta the nowhere."

"Well Xemnas told me not to tell everyone about where I came from."

"Bah, I think it's safe to tell us. I'm technically second-in-command, not like that ass kissin' Saix, so I command you to tell me. Unless he had some reason not to, like say you were from a world that is as laughable as you."

Demyx laughed nervously. "Well maybe."

"Maybe? Where the hell are you from?"

"I'm from Fantasia."

The Freeshooter slapped his knee and began to laugh. "You're from where?"

"Man, I knew this was a bad idea," sighed Demyx. "I didn't laugh at your world."

"It's just that it's so funny," Xigbar chuckled.

"No it's not! What's so wrong with being from Fantasia, huh?"

"Nothing." Xigbar almost snorted. "Seems something like you is all, that's why I'm laughing?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, so get used to it, kid. Knowing that you come from the land of music and dancing fat hippos is indeed laughable."

Demyx frowned.

"Aww don't give me that look. Hell, I bet Axel would find it funny."

"He'd find anything against me funny." Demyx pulled his legs closer to his chest and hugged them. There was a sudden sadness in his eyes. At first Xigbar thought the boy was pulling his usually antics, claiming that Nobodies do have hearts, but then there was the water forming in his eyes: tears.

"Demyx, what are you cryin' about now?" Number II scooted closer to the younger Nobody. "Look I'm sorry, okay?"

The blonde buried his head into his arms. "I want to go back home. I have to fix back Fantasia."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Holy. I have to use Holy, but I can't, Xigbar. I can't use Holy anymore."

"Are you saying you're a Holy monk?"

Demyx looked up at Xigbar. "How do you know about them?"

"Before I became a Nobody I was a scientist; I worked with Ansem the Wise. You already know about this. But yeah, there was certain study we were doing on pure hearts. I dunno how, but we somehow got info about a heart like that in Fantasia. Ienzo went there to check it out, but he said that there wasn't anything. I don't…"

"You don't what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just something I thought about. He told us about the Holy monks and a monster named Chernabog, so that's why I know. Anyway, about two years after we became Nobodies, Fantasia was attacked by Heartless, but it was spared from becoming a part of Transverse Town. Hawaii unfortunately had that fate," he said almost sadly.

"Xigbar?"

"It's nothing, squirt. All I know is that my home is back the way it was thanks to that kid with the keyblade."

"Why don't you go visit there?"

"Nah, I'm fine knowing it's the way it was. Maybe when I get a heart I'll go back."

"I'm sure you'll see it again," Demyx smiled, finally coming out of his little shell. "And I'm sure I'll see Fantasia again."

"I'm certain you will."

Demyx looked at the elder Nobody and smiled again. "Well I have to go and meet Xemnas. I probably have a mission." He frowned.

"Ain't nothing to it. Just be careful, ya here?"

"I will." Demyx grabbed his sitar and entered a dark portal he created.

'_Something tells me that boy didn't give into the darkness like the rest of us did. He just doesn't seem like the type to become a Heartless.'_

_ ----_

Please review. _  
_


End file.
